HALLOWENN
by Yoselin Walker
Summary: es mi primer fic asi que deanle una oportunidad sii?


Este fic es de D Gray Man en el mundo normal:

-no exorcistas con poderes sumamentes increibles

-no noés con poderes

-no reencarnacion

-no gordito con sombrilla que habla xD

pero los mismos personajes,las mismas actitudes y el mismo peliblanco xD..

**HALLOWEEN**

_El demonio que salió de allí, mató a todas las personas en la iglesia, pero no podía salir de ella y atacar a los ciudadanos. Él estaba durmiendo, esperando su nueva víctima. Ahora podía oler la sangre fresca y sentir los latidos rápidos del corazón de alguien cerca de él. Entonces justo cuando...-_guardo silencio y se escucha un ruido que suena por toda la casa.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!— se escucho un grito.

Se encontraban cuatro niños sentados en un circulo pero en ese momento no tan circulo. Disfrasados con unos disfraces adorables porque era Halloween.

En ese momento se encontraban en casa porque afuera llovia y no podian salir hacer lo tradicional pedir caramelos.

Allen estaba vestido de un adorable lobiro con sus oregitas grises y una colita del mismo color.

Lavi estaba vestido de pirata con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con un cinturón negro grande y unas botas, juntando el traje y su típico parche vestia exactamente como un mini pirata.

Pero en cambio Kanda llevaba un pantalón medio rasgado negro y una cola negra salía de éste, no llevaba camisa alguna, y en la cabeza, llevaba su cabello recogido en media coleta, pero había algo mas…un par de orejas sobresalían de ésta y claro, a un costado llevaba su típica katana, al pobre kanda no le quedo de otra que ponerse ese ridiculo traje como lo llamaba el por culpa de Lavi que lo tenia chantajeado.

Lenalee vestia un vestido negro hasta el tobillo con un simpatico gorro punteagudo y sus tipicas coletas, toda una brujita.

Ellos se encontraban abrazados, Lenalee con Allen losdos con cara de asustados y Lavi colgado de cuello de Kanda assustado y Kanda fastidiado.

**Kanda: **¡HAHAHAHA! quitate de mi encima Baka Usagi- con tono enojado, aunque es mucho para un niño de tan solo ocho años.

**Lavi: **pe...pero Yuu acaso no escuchaste ese ruido...do- todo nervioso.

**Kanda:** seguro debe ser Komui con uno de sus jueguito fallidos de asustarno ahs ya me tiene harto.

**Lenalee: **ni...ni...nii-san salio ha comprar los ingredientes que faltaban para las super ga..galletas- asustada abrazando ha Allen como ha un oso de peluche.

**Allen: **Le...Lena...Lenalee- habla apenas.

**Lenalee: **eh? ha gomen Allen-kun- toda avergonzada.

**Allen: **no te preocupes solo que me abrazabas muy fuete y no podi respirar jejjejee- rie entre recuperar el aire y nervioso.

**Lavi:** ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJA!- poniendo sus manos manos en su estomago callendo al piso- como no te jjajaja abrazar fuerte si jajjaaaja pareces un jajajaja peluche- rie a todo pulmon.

**Lenalee: **¡CALLATE LAVI! acaso no ves que averguenzas ha Allen-kun?

**Kanda: **apoyo al usagui

**Allen: **YA LES DIJE QUE NO FUI YO EL QUE ESCOGIO ESTE DISFRAZ SINO MI MAESTRO ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN!

**Lavi: **ya..ya..ya pero no te enojes

**Kanda: **hmp...

**Allen: **si no fuera por ese estupido hubiera venido de- pero hantes que termine

**Lavi:** de panda JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Kanda: **¡YA! -habla enojado Kando y le da un zape y Lavi calla

**Lenalee: **chicos y si es un ladron un fantasma

**Lavi: **Lenalee como no va haber fantasmas con la casa que comprartes parece una de terror

**Lenalee: **yo no la elegi fue nii-san dijo que era una mansion

**Kanda: **sigo pensando que es Komui

**Allen: **mejor vamos ha investigar chicos que dicen?

**Lavi: **buena idea lobito- en tono de burla

Allen le manda una mirada enojada y el se vuelve ha reir, entonces todos salen de la habitacion donde estaban y van bajando por las escaleras y al pesar el tercer escalon escuchan un chirrido.

**Allen:** HAHAHA- grita pero es tapado la boca por Kanda

**Todos: **SHISHSISHSI!

**Kanda: **callate estupido moyashi

**Allen: **que es Allen- habla en tono bajo

**Kanda: **y que me importa hmp

ha Allen se le hierbe la sangre pero se la vuelve ha helar cuando ve que lo estan dejando atras entoces sale corriendo pero al pisao el escalon tropeza y se va rodando contra los demas y los demas voltean y los esquivan ha tiempo y el pobre Allen cae al comienzo de las escaleras y se levanta todo adolorido y Lenalee corre hacia el

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun esta bien?

**Allen:** si no te preocupes

**Lavi: **tened mas cuidado

**Kanda: **sigamos

**Todos: **sii

y retornan su camino y su primera parada es el baño entran y no encuentran nada su segnda parada la sala solo que elgato sale directo a la cara de Kanda

**Kanda: ¡**AHAH**!** salete gato estupido- bufa molesto

**Todos: **SHISHISHSISHSI-con el dedo en la comisura de los labios

El pobre gato sale volando por los aires pero por suerte cae parado

**Lenalee: **KANDA! casi matas ha mi gato

**Kanda: **tsk estupido gato el fue el que empezo

**Allen: **JAJAJAJAAJA mira tu cara Kanda

**Kanda: **¡CALLATE! estupido LOBO

**Allen: **ash que no me llames lobo hahaa pero perdon Kanda tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no recuerdas cinco letras- (decepcionado)

**Kanda: **ya veras -sacando su katana de madera poniendole en el cuello

**Lenalee:** Kanda dejalo- tratando de quitarle la katana de su cuello

Kanda voltea la mirada furiosa y se lo quita y el pobre Allen tropieza callendo al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento Lenalee lo ayuda ha levantarse

**Lavi:** Yuu-chan no no no- moviendo el dedo- eso no se hace no ves pobre lobito- yano aguantadose la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA

**Kanda:** usagi- lo mira y vuelve ha voltear el rostro con una mini sonrisa

**Lenalee: **ya basta Lavi, callate

**Lavi: **yo me callo

**Lenalee: **bien, seguimos?

Todos: siiii

nuestros protagonista retornan su camino y pasan por una ventana grande y de pronto suena un rayo y

Todos: HAAHAHAHAHAAHA- otra vez

estan los cuatro juntos, abraado incluyendo ha Kanda y voltean sus cabezas hacia la ventanocomo robots

**Lavi: **que.. que fue eso?

**Kanda: **noes obio fue un trueno

**Lavi: **pee...pero fue muy fu..fuer...tee

**Lalnalee: **mejor sigamos chicos

**Todos: **ssiiiii

y vuelven ha retonar otra vez su camino, pasan por una sala de piano que se pone ha sonar solo

**Todos: **AHHAHAHAHAHAHAA

**Lavi:** silencio chicos solo fue el viento

**Allen:** seguro Lavi?

**Lavi:** claro miren la ventana- entonces notan que la ventana esta abierta

**Todos:** uuffff

**Lavi:** chicos no exageren jijijijijiji

**Allen:** si como- tono sarcastico- su fuiste tu el primero

**Kanda:** callense - va caminando hacia la ventana abierta agarra unasiila se sube en ella y cierra la ventana

**Kanda:** listo

**Lenalee:** gracias Kanda

**Kanda:** tsk- voltea la mirada

**Lenalee:** jijijiji

**Allen: **sigamos- todos asienten con la cabeza

pasa unos 20 minutos cuando llegan ha la cocina y ven la luz apagaada

**Lenalee:** chicos qui..quien va..va ha entrar primero

**Allen:** yo...yo so.. ul..timo

**Kanda:** JA estupido moyashi

**Lenalee:** yo tercera- habla rapidamente

**Lavi:** ento..ces yo...yo...segun...do jejejje

**Kanda** no queda de otra no?- les dice ha los demas y hacen un NO con la cabeza-entrare yo primero enton..

pero no pudo termina poque un cuchillo atraveso por encima de su cabeza cortandole uno cuantos cabellos

**Kanda:** qu...q...que...ton...teri e..ses..es..to

**Todos:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1

y salen corriendo, Allen y Lavi arrastrando a un consternado Kanda; de tanto correr llegan al cuarto de piano agitados

**Lenalee:** vi...vie...ron eso

**Lavi:** como no casi me quedo sin mi Yuu-chan- abrazando ha Kanda que sigue en estado de shok

**Allen:** ¡OE! Kanda estas ai

**Lavi:** ¡nonooooooooooooooo! Yuu-chan no me puedes dejar solo en este mundo cruel-haciendo drama

**Allen:** ¡BAKANDA! te cortare tu cabello de niña

**Kanda:** ni te atravas moyashi estupido- apuntandolo con su katana en la punta de la naris

**Allen:** miren lo revivi!- entre orgulloso y nervioso

**Lavi:** YUU-CHAN- colgandose de su cuello

**Kanda:** quitate baka no ves que estoy de caseria- con mirada asesina

**Lenalee**: Kanda baja esa espada Allen-kun hizo eso porque estabas es shok

**Kanda:** cierto- murmurando para si- pero y ese cuchillo

**Lavi:** creo que fue un..un fan...fantas..maaa

**Allen: **no se pero ese cuchillo vino de la nada

**Lenalee:** shishishi silensio chicos escuchan

**Todos:** que

**Lenalee**: ese sonido

se escuchaban pasos uno por uno que se acercaban al salon

**Allen:** verdad chicos silescio

**Lavi:** escondamonos en ese armario- señala un armario que estaba a lado de la puerta

**Lenalee: **si ese armario esta vacio solo es adorno

**Allen**: vamos

entonces van y ven entrando uno por uno; en el otro lado viene caminando y mira el salon del piano y ve la puerta abierta

-: mmmm estaran ahi?'

y camina hacia la puerta y enpuja un poco y se adentra camina buscando cada rincon y no los encuentra entonces sonrie nostalgico y se sienta en el asiento del piano y y se pone ha tocar una melodia lenta

En ese monento en el armario

**Lenalee:** esa me..lo...dia

**Allen:** Lena-cha estas bien

**Lavi**: oe Lenalee- pasando su mano por su cara y moviendola

**Lenalee** Lavi; no; estoy bien chicos no se preocupen jejeje

**Kanda**: entonces que hacemos con ese que esta tocando

**Lenalee:** como sabe ese melodia

**Lavi:** ¿po que? dices eso Lenalee

**Lenalee:** chicos los unicos que sabemos esa melodia son mi hermano y yo

**Kanda**: todos esta claro niñatos en el idiota de Komui

**Allen:** oe Bakanda no estes tan seguro yo no creo que sea Komui-san

**Lavi:** bueno chicos esto es de vida o muerte

**Lenalee:** ¿por que? dices eso Lavi

**Lavi:** si salimos y no es Komui-san y es un ladron o fantasma moriremos asi de simple pero si es Komui-san estamos salvados

En el piano la persona que estaba tocando para de tocar y se rie

-: jijjijijii-despacio

**Kanda: **dejo de tocar

**Lavi**: todos listos- y todos asienten- a la cuenta de tres, uno dos y TRES!

Y todos abren la puerta del armario y ven un sombra que se acerca apuntando con el dedo y

**Komui:** SUELTEN A MI LENALEEE! PULPOSSS

**Todos**: HAAAAAHHHAHAHAAH!

Se abazan mas ha Lenalee y de un momento ha otro se prende la luz e ilumina toda la habitacion dando clarida a la figura y se sueltan de Lenalee y se ponen de pie

**Lenalee:** mii-san eres tuu

**Lavi:** Komui-san casi nos mata del susto

**Kanda:** todo este tiempo lo supe JA

**Allen:** meno mal es usted Komui-san

**Komui: **de que hablan niño haahah y por QUE ESTABAN ABRAZANDO A MI LENALEE-CHAAANN EN LA OSCURIDAD EEEEHH?- hace su drama y los apunta a los tres con un lapiz

**Tres niños:** NOOOO KOMUI-SAN NOSOTROS NO LE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA SE LO JURAMOS-dicen arrodillados y botando pequeñas lagrimitas

**Lenalee:** nii-san ellos no me estaban haciendo nada ha si que sueltalos AHORA!-Komui los suelta y se acerca llorandolagrimas ha alzar ha Lenalee

Y los tres chicos se levantan y se acercan donde estan Lenalee y Komui y

**Lenalee:** nii-san por que nos lansaste un cuchillo?

**Komui:** que dices mi Lenalee?, hahahah no me digan que usstede...

**Lenalee**: siii nii-san eramos nosotros

**Allen; Kanda; Lavi:** siiii

**Komui**: jijijjiji yo pense que eran ratas; sus pasitos parecen los de retitas jijijjijii

**todos:** PASOS DE RATITASSS!

**Komui:** siii jijijijii perdon

**Lenalee: **nii-san ayyyy bajame

**Komui:** pe..pe..pero mi Lenalee

**Lenalee:** AHORA nii-san

**Komui:** esta bienn; pero niños yo venia ha avisarles que ya paro la lluvia y pueden salir afuera

**Todos:** sssiiiii VAMOS!- y salen corriendo enpujando la puerta y saliendo llegan a la sala cogen sus calabazas en forma de bolsas y salen a la calle ha pedir dulces y regresando donde los niños dejaron ha Komui

**Komui:** jajajjajajajajjjajja- se rie ha todo pulmon y sale del salon y en el pasillo eleva los brazos- ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!- y se pierde por el pasillo**.**

**FIN...**

_**Hahahahahah ahí acaba hahahahaha **_

_**espero que les haya gustado?'**_

_**dejenme saber lo que piensan?**_

**AUTORA: Exorcista Yoselin Walker.**


End file.
